Sisters
by Maetro
Summary: Paige reflects on her place in the family. A oneshot.


**

* * *

**

**Sisters**

I didn't see all of the Charmed episodes when they were originally aired. I didn't get the channel so I'm catching up with the dvd's. This piece came to me as I was watching the fourth season. It fits somewhere between the beginning and the middle of the season. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When I was a kid I wanted siblings. Desperately. I used to beg my parents to have another child so I could be a big sister. It was what I wished for on many birthdays. I even went as far as to create an imaginary sister for myself when I was four. She lingered until I was around six and my best friend Mallory's older brother Travis told me that imaginary friends were for babies. He was three years older than us, thus making him the authority on pretty much everything.

As I got older it became apparent my parents had no intention of expanding our family and I gave up hoping but that didn't mean I still think about it occasionally.

Then earlier this year my childhood wish came true. I discovered that I did have siblings. Sister. And not just any sisters but rather extraordinary ones. Withes. We are part of a long line of very powerful witches, on our mothers side. The powers that the matriarchs of our family have gathered over the centuries culminating in a trinity of power. The Charmed Ones. Through a tragic turn of events one of my sisters, Prue, was killed which led to an unfolding of events ending in my 2 remaining sisters finding me, once again completing the circle of three.

I should feel honoured. I do feel honoured.

Except sometimes I wonder if my sisters really care for me at all or if they are just putting up with me out of neccessity. I see the way they are with each other, so obviously close and attuned to each other and I wonder if we'll ever have even a fraction of that.

They grew up together, they have all these shared memories and experiences.And they got to grow up with my mother. Our mother. I love my adoptive parents but a part of me wishes that I'd had the opportunity to meet my birth mother when she was alive.

I am an outsider trying to fit in and I wonder sometimes if they don't resent me for it. They're never mean about it, it's not like they purposefully throw it in my face or rub it in but there are all these little things that don't seem like much but still manage to sting.

Like the other night, we planned a relaxing movie night, just the three of us. It should have been great but the two of them settled onto the couch, with blankets and popcorn not even bothering to make room for me, even though there would have been more than enough space for the three of us.

Or the way they'll halt their conversations in mid-sentence when I walk into the room, and that I'm always the last person to know if something is going on with either one of them.

Or the way they'll say I love you, tossing it out so casually as they hang up the phone or leave, but only when they think I'm not around to hear. Like yesterday, they thought I'd left for work but I had to come back in to grab a case file and I came through the back door just in time to hear Piper see Pheobe out the door with a hug and I love you.

They're great people and I like them but sometimes it's just so hard to be around them.

"Paige, Paige."

Piper's voice and a gentle shake of my shoulder brought my thoughts back to the present.

"Sorry, what?" I ask, shaking my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"I asked if you're okay. You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine."

"Really? Then why did you just pour orange juice onto your french toast?"

Startled, I looked down to see the wonderfully golden brown french toast that Piper had made swimming in a sea of juice. I feel my face heat up in a blush.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Pheobe asks, leaning against the counter beside me as Piper sets a fresh plate of french toast and melon slices in front of my.

"Nothing." I pull the syrup towards me and add a liberal dose to my plate.

"Something's up," Pheobe insists as Piper leans across the table and takes my hands in her own.

"You've been somewhere else all week," Piper says, squeezing my hand. "Something's obviously bothering you."

"Tell your big sisters what it is," Pheobe says, draping her arms across my shoulders. I glance back and forth between the two of them, surprised to see the concern in their eyes. Real concern, for me. And not because there's a demon attacking and my physical safety is at risk but for me, as a person. As their sister. It brings a smile to my lips as I realize that slowly but surely we are building a bond.

"It's just something I have to work through on my own," I repy. "But, just knowing you're here for me, it helps."

"Anytime," Pheobe says, giving me a squeeze. "And now, I've gotta get to work."

With that, she dashes from the room. Piper studies me for a moment, then pushes herself up from her chair. "And I've got to get to the club. See you tonight," she adds as she steps past me, dropping a kiss onto the top of my head as she does.


End file.
